Un bonheur inattendu
by Dark-in-Paradise
Summary: 10ans ce sont écoulés depuis la séparation de Logan et Veronica… Et si la simple perte d'un proche faisait revenir Veronica à Neptune afin d'enquêter au côté de son père. Chamboulement, retrouvailles, trahison, amour, haine, enquête, découverte.
1. Prologue

**Prologue : **

10ans que Veronica n'avait pas remis les pieds à Neptune, sa ville natale située en Californie. Le jour où Logan avait frappé Piz pour avoir fait circuler une vidéo montrant Veronica et Piz en plein acte sexuel. La jeune blonde avait pourtant décidé ce jour-là de tout quitter comme ça sur un coup de tête, la veille de son départ elle avait rendu visite à Logan pour le remercier de son geste malgré leur séparation en mauvais terme elle avait été touché. Elle voulait lui faire ses adieux, pour cela elle tomba une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, cette nuit-là les deux amants se retrouvèrent pour ne faire qu'un.

Le matin, même, elle s'était levée sans bruit et avait quitté la suite du Neptune Grand Hôtel, elle n'avait pas le courage d'affronter le jeune homme, elle lui avait laissé un mot, juste un mot qui disait : « _Je suis désolée mais je ne peux rester ici, notre soirée d'hier était un au revoir, je n'avais pas le courage de t'affronter, vie pleinement ta vie Logan, tu le mérite. »._

Elle était allée à l'aéroport, son avion avait décollait à 8h, son père l'avait attendu juste avant pour lui faire ses au revoir, il été au courant que sa fille voulait refaire sa vie, Mac et Wallace le savaient aussi et avaient pu faire leur adieu la veille juste avant que Veronica ne rejoigne Logan. C'est comme cela que Veronica Mars se retrouva à bord d'un avion en partance pour New-York, nouvelle vie, nouveau monde.

10ans avaient donc eu le temps de s'écouler entre son départ et aujourd'hui. La vie de Veronica avait énormément changé. Elle avait fait des études à l'université de New York, elle avait obtenu un diplôme en psychologie mais ses démons l'avaient vite rattrapé, puisque depuis 6ans elle exerçait le métier de détective privée et était très réputée dans tout le continent américain. Elle vivait depuis bientôt 9ans avec le même homme qui répondait au nom d'Austin, il était chef d'une entreprise de marketing, il ressemblait à Duncan, aussi doux, parfait et tendre avec Veronica. Il était rentré dans sa vie assez rapidement, lui faisant partiellement oublier l'existence de Logan Echolls, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis tant d'années soit dite en passant.

La blonde avait fait exprès de prendre un homme à l'opposé de lui, elle avait eu du mal à se faire à leur séparation, parce qu'il faut dire ce qui est, le fils Echolls lui avait laissé un beau cadeau sans le vouloir, cadeau qui faisait constamment pensé à lui. Et oui, après son départ, Veronica avait appris qu'elle était tombée enceinte, elle s'était maudite elle-même, mais avait quand même décidé de garder ce petit être, elle l'avait appelé Gabriel et il été maintenant âgé de 9ans et demi. Austin avait beaucoup aidé Veronica dans cette période, il l'avait élevé avec elle.

Gabriel savait qu'il n'était pas son père, et que sa mère n'aimait pas en parlé. Il avait tout de son père, les traits de visage, de caractère, il adorait la plage et le surf, et comme Logan il aimait beaucoup Veronica. Il avait d'ailleurs les yeux et la curiosité de la blonde. C'était un petit plein d'énergie, qui respirait la joie de vivre.

Seuls Keith, Mac et Wallace étaient au courant de l'identité du vrai père de Gabriel. Malgré le fait que Mac était depuis quelques temps avec Dick, oui oui vous m'avez bien compris, Mac était en couple avec Dick Casablancas le surfeur coureur de jupons. Il avait changé disait Mac, pendant des mois il lui avait demandé des rendez-vous, lui avouant ses sentiments, la jeune femme avait fini par accepter et était finalement tombé amoureuse de lui malgré la désapprobation de Wallace et Veronica. Enfin, Dick détestait Veronica pour ce qu'elle avait fait à son meilleur ami, c'est pour cela qu'il n'allait jamais avec Mac à New-York et pour cela qu'il ne savait pas que Logan était le père de Gabriel.

Quant à Wallace, lui, il était devenu entraineur de l'équipe de basket de Neptune High, il était accompagné dans sa vie depuis deux ans par une certaine Kelly Anderson. Il était heureux, paisible. Il rendait souvent visite à Veronica accompagné de Keith et Mac.

Vous vous demandez surement ce qu'est devenu Logan Echolls ? Et bien il vit toujours à Neptune comme la plupart des proches de Veronica, il est à la tête d'une chaine d'hôtel. Logan a racheté le Neptune Grand Hôtel pour le remettre à neuf, il a changé son nom pour le « Echolls Hôtel » et c'est étendu dans le monde entier ce qui n'a fait qu'embellir son compte en banque. Lui aussi, a énormément changé depuis 10ans, il est beaucoup plus sérieux, et rangé dans le droit chemin. Il venait de se séparer de sa dernière compagne, beaucoup trop de différences, de tensions entre eux et le jeune homme ne le supportait plus. Il n'avait plus revu Veronica depuis 10ans et pourtant parfois il pensait à elle.

Tomber amoureux c'est comme sauter en parachute, la descente est géniale mais l'atterrissage fait mal, et au bout de 10ans, comment est l'atterrissage ?

« Veronica, ma chérie, j'ai une terrible nouvelle à t'annoncer.., Keith avait une voix tremblante, C'est Duncan il a été retrouvé mort abattu d'une balle dans la tête dans le quartier des 09. »

Veronica n'avait pas su quoi répondre à cela, Duncan Kane mort, elle qui croyait qu'il vivait une vie paisible avec Meg et leur fille Lily, une boule se forma dans le ventre de Veronica et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Qui a fait cela Papa ?

Je ne sais pas, Céleste et Jake m'ont engagé pour…

Je prépare mes affaires et je viens à Neptupe, j'amènerai Gabriel avec moi, Austin comprendra papa, et puis tu verras ton petit fils !

Le père de la détective n'avait pu répondre qu'elle avait déjà raccroché : _Veronica tu prends trop de risque, tu es bien une Mars,_ pensa-t-il.

**Voilà, le prologue a été mis en place en espérant que cela vous plaise. **


	2. Chapitre 1 : Retour à Neptune

**Florabelle : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce premier chapitre te plaira !**

**Clementine20 : Tellement de questions dans ta tête à ce que je vois, ne t'inquiète pas, tu connaitras toutes les réponses, j'espère que ce premier chapitre te plait !**

Chapitre 1 : Retour à Neptune.

Veronica avait préparé ses valises quelques minutes après le coup de fil de son père, elle avait expliqué à son fils qu'ils allaient se rendre tous les deux à Neptune, la ville de sa mère, le petit avait été enjoué, il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds et comme ça il pourrait voir Papi Keith, Mac et Wallace, il était tellement content de partir avec sa mère. Veronica s'était disputée avec son compagnon Austin qui ne comprenait pas les raisons qui la poussait à aller là-bas, il savait que Logan se trouvait à Neptune et avait peur que cette histoire ne fasse que rapprochait sa compagne et son ancien amant, après tout, de ce qu'il savait, le jeune homme retrouvait tué était un ancien petit ami à Veronica et l'ancien meilleur ami de Logan. Austin redoutait tellement, mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas quitter New-York, il était tellement stressé, Gabriel allait être tellement proche de son père, sans le savoir...

Le lendemain, Veronica se leva à sept heures, l'avion était à dix heures, il fallait donc qu'elle se prépare, qu'elle dise au revoir à son compagnon et qu'elle prépare son fils qu'elle réveilla quelques minutes après elle, le petit garçon se cacha sous sa couette afin de ne pas se lever, il aimait beaucoup dormir, tout comme son père. Parfois, Veronica en un seul coup d'œil à son fils voyait Logan, c'est vrai Gabriel était aussi brun que son père, il était aussi grognon que lui quand sa mère le réprimandait, il était le premier à faire des bêtises tout comme son père. Souvent, la jeune femme se demandait comment aurait été sa vie si Logan avait su pour Gabriel, puis Austin refaisait surface et elle oubliait tout ça. Mais maintenant dans quelques heures, elle serait à Neptune. La jeune femme n'avait pas affronté son passé depuis 10ans et s'en serait bien passé encore quelques années du moins jusqu'à ce que Gabriel exigerait de connaître son père.

Le jeune garçon avait d'ailleurs décidé de se lever de son lit si confortable, Veronica, comme à son habitude, le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle avant de déposer un baiser sur ses joues. Ils allèrent tous les deux dans la cuisine, où se trouvait déjà Austin, il petit-déjeunait et n'adressa aucun signe de politesse envers sa compagne. Celle-ci ne fit pas attention à cela et se contenta de préparer le petit déjeuner de son fils ainsi que le sien. Quand cela fut fait, elle donna son bol de céréales à Gabriel avant de manger ses tartines. La pendule affichait déjà huit heures moins le quart, Veronica envoya son fils se doucher et s'habiller, afin qu'elle aussi puisse y aller après. Tout cela fait, ils prirent leur valise, Veronica fit son au revoir à Austin et lui promis de ne pas s'inquiéter, puis Gabriel et sa mère partirent en direction de l'aéroport.

Neuf heures et trente minutes, plus que quelques minutes et l'avion en partance pour Neptune décollerait, Veronica sentait une boule se créer au creux de son estomac alors que Gabriel était excité comme une puce, il n'arrêtait pas de bouger, de courir partout, de rire, de parler si bien que Veronica était à bout de nerf, mais elle ne voulait pas gronder son fils pour si peu il n'en comprendrait pas les raisons alors elle prit sur elle, une voix la sortit de ses pensées.

_« Les passagers en partance pour Neptune sont priés de se rendre en salle d'embarquement numéro 01, merci »._

Veronica attrapa Gabriel par la main et se hâta d'aller à la porte d'embarquement. Elle tendit les billets à l'hôtesse d'accueil puis prit ensuite la direction qui les conduirait à l'avion. Puis ils embarquèrent dans celui-ci, ils prirent place là où ils devaient, quand l'avion décolla, la boule qui s'était créer au creux de l'estomac de la jeune femme lui procura une douleur insoutenable qu'elle tenta tant bien que mal de cacher. Le petit Gabriel regardait à travers le hublot, il était surpris et heureux de voir les nuages sous lui, c'était tellement incroyable une première fois en avion.

Bon, dans trois heures, ils auraient atterris sur le sol Californien, Veronica était sûre que son garçon voudrait aller faire du surf sur la plage, chose qu'elle redoutait puisqu'elle risquerait de croiser Logan. Elle tenta de ne pas y penser pendant la durée du vol qui était court en réalité mais paraissait être une éternité pour Veronica et Gabriel.

Il était treize heures quand l'avion se posa à l'aéroport de Neptune, Veronica prit une grande inspiration, puis elle détacha sa ceinture et celle de son fils avant de descendre. Une fois sortit de l'avion, Veronica récupéra les bagages et sortit avec son fils de l'aéroport, elle aperçut au loin son père accompagné de Mac, Wallace. Veronica se stoppa net prise d'une grande émotion de revenir dans cette ville, alors que Gabriel lui courrait bras grand ouvert vers son grand père ainsi que son parrain et sa marraine. Après quelques secondes elle reprit sa marche, et alla saluer ses proches, elle leur donna à chacun une accolade, puis Keith prit les bagages de sa fille et de son petit fils et les mit dans sa voiture, ils montèrent tous dans celle-ci et allèrent chez les Mars. Wallace et Mac, eux partirent de leur côté en promettant à Ronnie, qu'ils passeraient ce soir.

Ils y arrivèrent après quelques minutes, Keith et sa fille descendirent les bagages alors que Gabriel était déjà devant la porte, quand elle fut ouverte, il se rua dans la maison, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait la maison de son grand-père, il alla dans toutes les pièces, scruta chaque bibelots, chaque détails, Keith le regarda amusé avant de se tourner vers sa fille qui venait de fermer la porte d'entrer.

« Alors, comment vas-tu ma chérie ?

-Et bien ce n'est pas le top mais bon, c'est normal après tout…, répondit la jeune femme.

-Oui je comprends, mais tu n'étais pas obligée de venir et tu le sais…

-PAPA !, s'exclama la jeune femme ce qui attira l'attention de Gabriel, Duncan était mon ami, je me devais de t'aider.

-Je comprends, mais je vois que tu es toujours aussi têtue et que aucune situation aussi inconfortable soit elle ne te gène, Keith avait dit cela en jetant un coup d'œil à Gabriel.

Veronica comprit tout de suite de quoi parler son père, elle poussa un soupir avant d'ajouter : Détrompes toi.. »

Puis elle prit les valises, et les installèrent dans son ancienne chambre. Gabriel y déboula à toute vitesse afin d'interpeler sa mère.

« Maman ! Maman ! Maman ! Je veux aller à la plage s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait !

-Pourquoi m'en doutais-je jeune homme ?

-Parce que tu me connais, répondit simplement son fils.

-Allez prend ta combinaison de surf et en route mauvaise troupe ! , elle avait dit cela en se dirigeant dans le salon, son père la regarda.

-S'il te plait ne dit rien papa, je ne peux rien lui refuser et puis il faudra bien que j'affronte Logan, je sais que je le trouverai là-bas alors que ce soit aujourd'hui ou plus tard, c'est pareil, Neptune est une petite ville et tu sais autant que moi que mon retour ne restera pas secret, j'ai des amis ici. Au faite, as-tu inscrit Gabriel à l'école primaire comme je te l'avais demandé ? »

Son père se contenta d'acquiescer à la question de sa fille, celle-ci lui adressa un chaleureux sourire en guise de remercîment puis elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son père avant de sortir avec son fils.

Comme la plage n'était pas très loin de la maison Mars, ils avaient tous les deux décidé d'y aller à pied, le jeune garçon tenait d'une main sa petite planche de surf et de l'autre la main de sa maman. Sur le chemin, Veronica scrutait machinalement ce qui se passé, cela faisait dix ans qu'elle avait quitté cette ville et pourtant rien n'avait changé, c'était effrayant. Ils arrivèrent sur la plage une bonne vingtaine de minutes après, Veronica n'eut le temps de rien que son garçon l'avait lâché et était en train de courir sur le sable afin d'atteindre la mer et de se jetait dans celle-ci.

« Gabriel ! Gabriel ! Tu m'attends s'il te plait !, s'écria la jeune femme.

-Dépêche-toi maman !, s'impatienta le jeune garçon.

-Tu es incorrigible, répondit Veronica en posant ses affaires près du garçon.

-Je peux y aller maintenant ?, sautilla le garçon.

-Allez va si, mais tu ne t'éloignes pas ! »

Gabriel n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et alla avec sa planche dans la mer, l'eau était chaude et délicieuse. Il s'élança afin de dompter les vagues, il avait appris à surfer lors de vacances à Miami, sa mère lui avait payé des cours durant tous les étés. A chaque fois qu'il se mettait à surfer, Veronica voyait encore une fois Logan, il était vraiment son portrait craché. La détective se déshabilla afin de se mettre en maillot et de prendre un bain de soleil, les lunettes sur le nez, elle s'était allongée, se tenant avec ses coudes pour avoir toujours un œil sur Gabriel qui s'amusait drôlement. C'est vrai il devait attendre tellement de temps à chaque fois avant de surfer, et là il pourrait y aller tant qu'il le voudrait.

_Plus jamais, il ne rentrerait à New-York,_ pensa Veronica, ceci lui laissa échapper un léger rire, elle était tellement heureuse de voir son fils comme ça. Un frisson parcourut son corps lorsque deux voix familières se firent attendre derrière elle : Dick et… Logan. Elle les écouta d'une oreille discrète.

« Alors mec, comment se passe ta rupture, tu t'en sors ?, demanda Dick à son ami.

-Comme toujours Dick ! Mais on n'est pas venu ici pour parler de mes histoires de cœur, on est venu pour surfer, donc passons à l'acte !, répondit-il en riant.

-Oh, tu as vu le gamin ! », s'étonna le blond.

Logan se contenta de regarder le petit durant quelques minutes, il lui faisait penser à lui-même étant plus jeune, il rit légèrement, avant d'entraîner son ami dans l'eau.

Veronica sentit une nouvelle fois une boule se créer au creux de son estomac, elle lui faisait à nouveau un mal de chien, voilà, elle l'avait revu mais lui n'avait même pas fait attention à elle, après tout ce temps c'est normal, il n'avait pas l'air d'être si touché par la mort de Duncan, bizarre me diriez-vous, mais pas du tout, elle avait devant elle le grand Logan Echolls qui encaisse tout ce qu'il peut sans rien dire jusqu'au moment où il ne peut plus. Ce n'est pas un humain c'est une bombe à retardement, et quand il explose, il fait beaucoup de dégâts.

Veronica évita de penser à tout cela et se prélassa au soleil, au bout de quelques temps elle jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone qui affichait seize heures moins dix, elle se leva afin d'appeler son fils, elle le connaissait il allait bientôt réclamer un goûter. Elle le chercha du regard, quand elle l'aperçut enfin le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle ne lui plaisait pas du tout, en effet, son fils était en train de s'amuser avec Dick et Logan. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de l'appeler en faisant de grand geste.

Gabriel apercevant sa maman, regarda les deux hommes avant de dire : « Je dois y aller, ma maman m'appelle, c'est surement l'heure de goûter !, s'enjoua Gabriel.

-On va t'accompagner jusqu'au bord de plage, on ne va pas tarder nous aussi, Dick a des obligations conjugales » rit Logan.

Dick lui donna une claque sur la tête en guise de répondre, ce qui fit rire Gabriel. Tous les trois avancèrent jusqu'au bord de plage, sortant de l'eau le jeune garçon courut vers sa mère qui lui tendait des gâteaux. La blonde enleva ses lunettes de soleil pour faire face aux deux hommes qui avaient suivis son fils. Elle vit Logan s'arrêter net à quelques pas d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête. Dick se contenta de passer à côté d'elle sans daigner la saluer. Logan, quant à lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, il déglutit difficilement et s'approcha d'elle, à présent ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre sous le regard interrogateur de Gabriel.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais revenue.., Logan venait de rompre ce silence pesant.

Le sang de Veronica ne fit qu'un tour, elle releva la tête, observant quelques secondes l'homme qui lui faisait maintenant face, il n'avait pas tellement changé depuis 10ans, il s'était un peu amaigri mais il était toujours aussi beau. Elle le regarda désolée avant de répondre :

-Je suis venue aider mon père à propos de la mort de Duncan, il était mon ami, et je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé.

-J'aurais dû me douter que tu n'étais pas venu me rendre visite, ou alors tu aurais attendu très longtemps, railla-t-il.

-Toujours aussi aimable Echolls.

-Désolé de descendre dans ton estime. A mais non j'oubliais je suis déjà descendu plus bas que terre dans ton estime, c'est vrai, je ne peux faire mieux, lâcha-t-il.

-Vous vous connaissez ?, interrogea Gabriel.

-C'est une longue histoire mon cœur, je t'expliquerais quand tu seras un peu plus grand, répondit simplement Veronica.

-Qui est-ce au faite ?, demanda Logan.

-Je m'appelle Gabriel, je te l'ai déjà dit et Veronica c'est ma maman, j'ai neuf ans et demi ! »

Logan reçu un électrochoc face à cette nouvelle, alors Veronica avait désormais un enfant, elle avait bel et bien refait sa vie, sans lui. Il ne sut dire pourquoi mais tristesse et colère l'envahirent, il regarda Veronica qui à présent éviter son regard. Lui qui l'a considéré comme la seule femme de sa vie, la seule avec qui il aurait pu envisager un avenir, une famille, il se sentait trahi même après dix ans.

« Moi qui pensait que j'étais ton seul avenir, je vois que tu m'as vite oublié après être parti Ronnie, lâcha Logan les dents et les poings serrés.

Il n'attendit aucune réponse de la part de Veronica, il se contenta de saluer le garçon et de partir comme il était arrivé. La jeune femme le suivit du regard, elle était tellement blessée, le voyant s'éloigner de plus en plus, elle se chuchota à elle-même :

_« Si seulement tu savais la vérité Logan… »_

**Voilà, voilà mon premier chapitre j'espère que cela vous a plu ! **


	3. Chapitre 2 : Mars attaque

**Clementine20 : Mystère, mystère. Ta review me fait plaisir en tout cas.**

**Florabelle : Oui il y aura plusieurs chapitres avant que Logan ne sache sinon ça casse toute ma fiction s'il l'apprend dès le début, merci pour ta review, elle me fait plaisir.**

**Noumy25 : Voici la suite, merci pour ta review ! **

Chapitre 2 : Mars attaque.

Après ses retrouvailles électriques avec Logan, Veronica avait essayé de rester elle-même devant son fils malgré le fait que Logan avait ré-ouvert des blessures profondément enfouis au fond de la jeune femme, elle était blessée. Souvent elle avait songé à ce que pourrait être ses retrouvailles avec Logan Echolls, certes, elle savait que jamais il ne l'aurait accueilli à bras ouverts mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il réagirait aussi mal après tout elle aurait fait pareil, surtout après la façon dont elle s'était comportée avec lui. Gabriel lui avait demandé qui été Logan et pourquoi il n'était pas content de revoir sa maman. Veronica lui expliqua alors qu'ils avaient été très amoureux pendant un moment mais que ça s'était mal fini.

Mère et fils rentrèrent chez Keith vers dix-sept heures, Gabriel s'était précipité dans la douche afin de faire partir tout le sable qui le gênait et le piquait, il fut rapide, ce qui plut à Veronica. Elle avait besoin d'une longue douche, très longue, si longue que son père avait fini par s'inquiéter et frapper à la porte. Veronica était enfermée dans la salle de bain depuis plus d'une heure, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Si son père avait ouvert, l'image de sa fille totalement recroquevillée sur elle-même, l'eau coulant sur son corps et les larmes sur ses joues ne lui aurait pas plu du tout. En guise de réponse, Veronica avait dit à son père de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'elle se séchait et sortait de la salle de bain. Ce qu'elle fit juste après, elle sécha ses larmes avec son avant-bras d'une façon colérique, elle coupa l'eau pour sortir de la baignoire. Elle se sécha rapidement et enfila des vêtements. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle alla dans sa chambre afin de coiffer un peu ses cheveux mouillés quand son père fit irruption.

« Veronica, ma chérie, Eli Navarro est devant la porte.

-Fait le entrer papa. », répondit simplement Veronica.

Keith s'exécuta, laissant l'ancien motard entrer aussi bien dans la maison que dans la chambre de sa fille. Keith n'aimait pas les motards, mais le respect que Weevil avait envers lui et sa fille le touchait beaucoup. Il les laissa entre amis et alla s'occuper de Gabriel.

« Veronica Mars ! Je ne voulais pas croire à ton retour en ville, il fallait que je vois ça de mes propres yeux. », lança Weevil en riant.

Malheureusement, il déchanta vite quand il vit Veronica se tourner vers lui, les yeux une nouvelle fois empli de larmes, elle ne put s'empêcher de se jeter dans ses bras et de pleurer. Weevil ne posa pas de questions, il se contenta de serrer son amie contre lui en murmurant un « ça va aller Ronnie ».

Quand elle fut calmée, elle s'installa sur son lit avec Weevil qui ne la quittait pas des yeux, elle poussa un long soupir avant de commencer :

« Weevil, ne tant fait pas je vais bien. C'est juste que j'aie revu Logan et que ça ne m'a pas fait trop de bien, après 10ans…

-Tu es allée voir Logan avant moi ?! Là, je suis vexé !

-Mais non Weevil. Je l'ai croisé par hasard sur la plage, il était avec Dick qui n'a même pas daignait me saluer je peux comprendre en même temps.

-Tu faisais quoi sur la plage ?

-Hé !, elle lui donna un coup dans l'épaule, c'est moi le détective ! Rien j'étais avec mon fils…

-TON FILS ? Le petit garçon dans ton salon c'est ton fils ?!

-Oui… Tu croyais quoi, que mon père était devenu baby-sitter, lâcha-t-elle en riant aux éclats imaginant la situation.

-Et où est le père ?

-Justement, là est le problème…, Veronica joua avec ses doigts baissant la tête honteuse, c'est Logan, et il ne le sait pas…

-QUOI ?!, Weevil manqua de s'étrangler.

-Chut Weevil, il faut que tu gardes ça pour toi !

-Je le ferais, tu le sais… Toi quand tu reviens ce n'est pas sans rien.

-Tu me connais, en tout cas je suis contente de te voir. »

L'ancien motard se contenta de sourire avant de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras, ils allèrent au salon peu de temps après afin de discuter avec Keith et puis comme cela Weevil faisait la connaissance de Gabriel en attendant l'arrivée de Wallace et Mac, ils devaient sortir tous les quatre au Javu Hut.

De son côté Logan, après avoir revu Veronica, était rentré dans son immense villa. Elle possédait un grand portail électrique, quand celui-ci coulissait, nous pouvions voir une grande allée de dalles grises pâles qui menaient à un garage et à une villa. Celle-ci était entourée d'un magnifique jardin, avec une piscine, ainsi qu'un coin avec un bassin à poisson et toutes sortes de végétaux. Logan avait vu les choses en grand en faisant construire cela. Une fois qu'il eut pénétré dans sa demeure, il ne put retenir sa colère, son poing vient s'écraser violement contre le mur du salon, puis ce fut le tour de l'autre poing, puis l'autre, puis l'autre, ce cirque dura au moins une minute. Logan ne pouvait contenir sa colère. _Comment pouvait-elle revenir après 10ans en faisant semblant que rien ne s'était passé ? Comment avait-elle pu refaire si vite sa vie, avoir un enfant ?, _pensait Logan. Il prit son téléphone et appela son meilleur ami Dick, le suppliant de venir afin qu'ils sortent pour se changer les idées. Celui-ci accepta avec joie, Mac sortait de toute façon.

Dick arriva en quelques minutes chez son meilleur ami, sitôt arrivé, Logan prit sa veste et sortit avec Dick sur ses talons, ils prirent la voiture de Casablancas, et partirent en direction de la ville, ne sachant pas trop où aller ni quoi faire. Dick proposa le Java Hut, Logan accepta après tout pourquoi pas. Ils pénétrèrent dans le café quand le regard de Dick se posa sur la table de Veronica, Wallace, Mac et Weevil. Il ne put s'empêcher de jurer, ce qui attira l'attention de Logan. Il regarda dans la même direction que son meilleur ami, quand son regard croisa celui de Veronica, il reçut un électrochoc avant de lancer un regard noir à Dick, manque de chance Mac arrivait.

« Dick ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!, s'énerva Mac.

-Du calme poupée, je n'étais pas censé savoir que vous viendriez ici., Dick déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'informaticienne.

-Bon, et bien venez avec nous alors…

-HORS DE QUESTION !, S'écrièrent Logan et Veronica qui avaient entendus la proposition de Mac, ils échangèrent un regard noir qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait l'un de l'autre.

-Vous savez quoi tous les deux ?! Si vous avez des comptes à régler, faite le !, réplica Mac.

-Non c'est bon je m'en vais, on se fera une soirée entre amis une autre fois », Veronica salua Wallace et Weevil, puis elle prit sa veste et partit.

Logan laissa les autres planter, et sortit à son tour. Alors qu'elle marchait, Veronica sentit une pression sur son bras, elle se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur pensant que c'était un de ses amis. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand elle vit que c'était Logan, 10ans qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi proche. Apparemment il comprit lui aussi car il lâcha la jeune femme rapidement.

« Je crois que Mac a raison, tu sais. J'ai besoin de réponses à des questions que je me pose depuis 10ans, tu me dois bien ça…, railla Logan.

-Je ne te dois rien Echolls, maintenant laisse-moi tranquille !, Veronica se remit en marche mais Logan se planta devant elle.

-Non, j'ai besoin de ces réponses et après je te laisserai tranquille.

-Bon, et bien dépêches-toi !

-Pour commencer, pourquoi tu es venue me voir, pourquoi tu m'as laissé te faire l'amour pour ensuite partir sans au revoir, sans explications ?, le regard de l'homme était plongé dans celui de Veronica qui déglutit difficilement.

-C'était un au revoir implicite, pour… moi…

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu as toujours été égoïste et tu le prouves une fois de plus.

-Et tu voulais que je te dise quoi ?, s'emporta la blonde.

-Justement que tu partais, comment pourquoi où, mais non toi tu as préféré me donner de faux espoirs pour ensuite me planter un couteau dans le dos., lâcha Logan plein de colère.

-Arrête Logan, tu savais très bien que toi et moi ce n'était plus possible depuis un moment !

-Peut-être pour toi, mais moi j'avais un espoir, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais réellement amoureux de toi, moi !

-Tu n'es qu'un abruti Echolls !, Veronica ne put s'empêcher de le gifler violement, puis elle le contourna et partit en courant chez elle.

Logan était fou de rage, il ne pouvait croire à ça, il décida de rentrer chez lui avant de faire une bêtise. Etant rentré, il prit un somnifère et s'endormit afin d'oublier.

Veronica rentra rapidement chez elle, Gabriel était au lit et c'était tant mieux, elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit sa mère dans cet état. Keith par contre ne loupa rien de cela, il prit sa progéniture dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son crâne.

« Je suis là, Veronica.. »

Elle se contenta se serrer fort son père dans ses bras, puis il l'installa sur le canapé avant de lui apporter un gros pot de glace à la vanille et au chocolat, il mit un film à la télévision. Puis il s'assit à son tour, gardant sa fille contre lui, elle lui avait terriblement manqué et la voir dans cet état, il était en colère mais ne le montrait pas. Il préférait être là pour elle, cela lui rappelait quand elle était petite, qu'elle perdait sa poupée, ou qu'elle se faisait gronder par les maîtresses. Quand elle fut endormie, Keith lui mit une couverture avant d'aller lui-même se coucher.

Le soleil se levait à peine que Veronica clignait des yeux à cause de ses rayons qui lui éclairaient la figure, elle s'étira longuement avant de se lever du canapé, elle grimaça en se remémorant la soirée d'hier, quand une voix familière se fit entendre.

« MAMAN ! »

Gabriel courait à travers le salon et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, elle le fit voltiger puis lui fit un énorme câlin ainsi qu'un énorme bisou. Keith fut réveillé et rejoignit sa fille et son petit-fils, tous les trois déjeunèrent, se préparèrent, etc.

Aujourd'hui, Veronica allait attaquer l'affaire Duncan Kane, l'enterrement serait dans quelques jours à peine. Penser que Duncan été mort assassiné tout comme Lily glaça le sang de Veronica, qui se retint de pleurer. Wallace s'était gentiment proposer pour garder Gabriel. Après son arrivée, Veronica et Keith allèrent à Mars Investigation. Ce fut un choc pour la jeune femme d'entrer ici, elle s'apaisa en sentant un sentiment familier, comme si elle était chez elle. Elle s'installa au bureau d'accueil et étudia le dossier.

Elle resta là au moins deux bonnes heures, elle avait décidé d'interroger les parents de Duncan aujourd'hui. Elle allait ranger une feuille qui trainait quand quelque chose attira son attention, elle fronça les yeux et manqua de s'étrangler. Meg et Duncan était en plein divorce et se disputaient la garde de Lily depuis plus de deux mois à présent. Cela surpris fort Veronica, elle ne voulait pas voir Meg Manning alors elle demanda à son père si elle pouvait plutôt aller rendre visite à la nouvelle petite amie de Duncan.

Elle se mit donc en route, Duncan habitait dans le quartier des 3.09 dans une villa, quand elle se gara devant la maison un frisson lui parcourut le corps, elle ne pouvait croire que Duncan soit décédé lui aussi. Elle frappa à la porte, elle ne savait pas du tout à quoi pouvait ressembler la veuve de son ex-ami. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Veronica poussa un cri d'effroi, elle ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Devant elle, se tenait Madison Sinclair la pire ennemi qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

« Bonjour… Tu… Tu sortais avec Duncan ? », questionna Veronica.

Madison éclata en sanglots, c'était la première fois que Veronica la voyait si vulnérable. Apparemment, elle sortait avec Duncan et sa mort lui avait fait un sacré choc. Veronica poussa un léger soupir avant d'ajouter :

« Bon écoute Madison, quand tu iras… mieux, appelle moi pour que je puisse mener mon enquête et retrouver le coupable.. », Veronica tendit sa carte de visite avant de faire demi-tour.

Elle ne voulait pas rentrer à Mars Investigations, elle était déçue de n'avoir pas avancé, déçue d'avoir trouvé Madison Sinclair sur le pas de la porte. Elle décida de passer chez son amie Mac, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas passé de journée ensemble. Arrivée là-bas, ce fut Dick qui lui ouvrit la porte.

« Oh, bonjour Dick… Mac est là ?

-Ouais entre…, lâcha Dick.

-Merci… », Veronica se contenta d'entrée elle n'aimait pas la tension qu'il y avait entre elle et Dick.

La détective salua sa meilleure amie, celle-ci vit que Dick s'apprêtait à partir. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'excuser auprès de Veronica et de rejoindre celui qui partageait sa vie depuis bientôt huit ans.

« Tu vas quelque part ?, demanda Mac

-Je te laisse avec ton amie, tu sais à quel point je ne l'aime pas, railla-t-il.

-Chéri, s'il te plait fait un petit effort pour moi, supplia-t-elle.

Dick soupira avant de répondre : -Pour toi »

Mac lui adressa son plus beau sourire et se jeta dans ses bras, avant de l'embrasser avec amour. Il avait tellement changé, c'est vrai Mac c'était d'ailleurs surprise elle-même d'avoir craqué pour lui. Ils allèrent tous les deux dans le salon rejoindre Veronica, puis ils discutèrent (surtout Mac et la détective, Dick faisait juste acte de présence.)

Veronica rentra chez elle assez tôt, elle commanda chinois. Son père était sorti avec une femme, et sa fille en était assez contente qu'il se reprenne en main. Alors qu'elle dinait tranquillement devant la télévision, on frappa violement à la porte. Veronica sursauta, puis elle posa son repas avant d'aller ouvrir, devant elle se tenait Logan Echolls le visage en sang, il s'écroula devant le palier de la maison, Veronica le rattrapa in extrémiste et le fit rentrer.

Elle allongea son ancien petit ami sur son canapé, cela lui rappeler le bon vieux temps lorsque celui-ci avait frappé de la même façon à sa porte, était dans le même état mais cela c'était pour la mort de Félix. Elle prit sa trousse à pharmacie, et commença à désinfecter les blessures de Logan.

« Que s'est-il passé Logan ? », demanda Veronica un peu exaspérée.

**Voilà le second chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! **


	4. Chapitre 3 : Une impression de déjà-vu

**Noumy25 : ça me fait tellement plaisir de lire ce genre de review, merci beaucoup. !**

**Florabelle : voici la réponse à ta question ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Clementine20 : je suis désolée de t'avoir stoppé en pleine lecture aha ! Merci pour ta review !**

Chapitre 3 : Une impression de déjà-vu.

Logan dormait à présent, Veronica l'avait couché dans son lit afin qu'il dorme assez confortablement malgré ses blessures. Il lui avait tout raconté et ce qu'elle avait entendu ne l'avait pas du tout enchanté. Comme la détective ne voulait pas rester seule, elle décida de téléphoner à son meilleur ami : Wallace.

« Salut ma blonde, pourquoi m'appelles-tu à une heure si tardive ?, demanda le jeune homme d'une voix molle.

-Disons que j'ai eu un petit problème et je ne voulais pas rester seule…

-Un problème ?, s'écria Wallace.

-Rien de grave je t'expliquerai, tu peux venir ?

-Veronica, ton fils est actuellement chez moi... Je le réveille et je l'amène ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas pour lui il se rendormira aussitôt qu'il sera dans un lit, ria-t-elle.

-J'arrive dans une demi-heure alors. »

Veronica se contenta de raccrocher son téléphone, son estomac fit un bruit de gargouillements, elle avait faim et n'avait pas eu le temps de réellement manger. Elle réchauffa donc ses plats chinois afin d'assouvir sa faim. Wallace arriva peu de temps après que la jeune femme eut terminée de manger, elle débarrassait son repas, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Wallace venait de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la maison, Gabriel endormit dans ses bras, il ferma la porte avec son pied avant de saluer son amie. Celle-ci prit son enfant des bras de Wallace et l'emmena dans la chambre de son père avant de revenir.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas mis dans ta chambre ?, interrogea Wallace

-Parce que le problème y est.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-Logan…

-Quoi, Logan est dans ta chambre ?!, s'écria Wallace.

-Chut ! Je vais tout t'expliquer. »

**Flashback.**

_« Que s'est-il passé Logan ?, demanda Veronica un peu exaspérée. _

_-Je ne me souviens plus très bien… Je sais que j'étais à une fête sur la plage avec tous mes amis, puis j'ai embrassé une fille et je suis allé chez elle, et en rentrant chez moi je suis passé par le pont de Coronado et je me suis fait attraper et lincher par une bande de types cagoulés, je me souviens juste que l'un d'entre eux m'a dit qu'ils avaient déjà tués Duncan, qu'ils avaient des moyens de pressions sur beaucoup de 3.09, et que je serais le prochain sur la liste si je ne restais pas tranquille., soupira le jeune homme avant d'ajouter, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de passer par ce pont, je me fais frapper à chaque fois…, Logan émit un léger rire qui lui lança une vive douleur au niveau des côtes._

_-Tu ne changeras jamais Logan, vraiment._

_-Pardon ?, s'exclama-t-il malgré la douleur, je n'ai absolument rien fait, je rentrais chez moi, je me fais agresser, menacer, et c'est de ma faute ?! Si Duncan a été assassiné c'est aussi de sa faute ?! Ah non j'oubliais, il est le saint, le parfait et moi je ne suis que l'imbécile qui s'attire toujours les ennuis. Tu sais quoi Veronica, je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici ! », il se leva précipitamment si bien qu'à cause de la douleur insoutenable il s'effondra à terre._

_Veronica se précipita pour le relever, elle ne répondit rien à son dernier discours et se contenta de l'amener dans sa chambre. Arrivée là-bas, elle le coucha sur son lit et s'assit à ses côtés. Logan avait plongé son regard dans celui de Veronica avant de dire :_

_« Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné, il y a dix ans ? »_

_Veronica baissa la tête honteuse, même elle ne connaissait pas la réponse. Quand elle la releva, elle vit son ancien petit ami, les yeux clos, il dormait. Elle se leva donc, ferma délicatement sa porte et alla dans le salon._

**Fin flashback.**

« Je dois t'avouer Wallace, que je n'ai su quoi répondre à son discours, c'est vrai pourquoi ai-je dis que c'était de sa faute s'il s'était fait tabassé ? Pourquoi suis-je partie il y a dix ans ? », Veronica éclata en sanglots.

Wallace sentit son cœur se serrer, il détestait voir sa meilleure amie dans cet état, il la prit naturellement dans ses bras afin de la consoler. C'est vrai pensa-t-il, elle avait aimé Logan, lui aussi l'avait aimé, et en réalité ils s'étaient aimés tellement fort, avec tant de passions que cela avait fini par les déchirer plus d'une fois. Peut-être qu'elle avait eu raison de partir, ou peut-être pas. Wallace ne voulut pas lancer le sujet, sa meilleure amie se trouvait déjà dans un piteux état.

Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, Wallace décida de lui raconter sa journée avec le petit Gabriel, il avait été sage tellement sage que Veronica s'en étonna. Cet enfant avait procuré un tel remue-ménage dans la vie de la détective mais elle était tellement heureuse de l'avoir maintenant à ces côtés. Les deux meilleurs amis restèrent à parler durant le reste de la nuit, Wallace s'endormit vers cinq heures du matin, Veronica, elle, ne trouvait pas le sommeil et regarda les dossiers qu'elle devait régler, essayant d'oublier la présence de Logan dans sa chambre.

Alors qu'elle se préparait un énième café, un hurlement retenti dans sa propre maison, si bien que Wallace se réveilla en sursaut. Veronica lâcha sa tasse de café qui tomba par terre et se cassa en petits morceaux, elle allait se précipiter dans le couloir quand Gabriel courut jusqu'à elle en pleurs.

« MAMAN ! Il y a quelqu'un dans ton lit avec pleins de sang !, Gabriel pleurait à chaude larmes.

-Mon amour, ce n'est rien c'est Logan tu sais je t'en ai déjà parlé », Veronica serra son fils contre elle.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, le dit Logan apparût, il essayait de tenir debout. Wallace mit sa fierté de côté et alla l'aider, il assit son ancien ennemi sur le canapé.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas effrayer ton fils…, dit Logan d'une voix lente et faible.

-Ce n'est rien, mais tu m'as fait très peur, répondit Gabriel à la place de sa mère.

-Comment tu vas ?, demanda Veronica

-Mal… », lâcha Logan.

Wallace jeta des regards perplexes à Veronica qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Gabriel lâcha sa mère et alla s'assoir à côté du blessé afin de savoir pourquoi il était comme ça, celui-ci lui expliqua simplement qu'il était tombé sur de mauvaises personnes. Veronica sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine elle n'aurait jamais imaginé voir son fils au côté de son père. Elle sentit des larmes au bord de ses yeux, elle se tourna pour que personne ne le remarque avant de demander :

« Quelqu'un veut quelque chose ?

-Moi ! Moi ! Moi ! J'ai faim maman !, s'exclama son fils.

-Comme d'habitude trésor ?, interrogea Veronica.

-Oui s'il te plait.

-Logan ? Wallace ? Un café, quelque chose à manger ?, demanda-t-elle

-Un café », répondirent en cœur les deux garçons ce qui fit rire la détective.

Veronica prépara ce qu'il fallait, Wallace vint l'aider et aussi la soutenir, il ne pouvait la comprendre certes, mais il était son meilleur ami et devait l'aider. Quand tout le monde eut déjeuné, la jeune femme demanda à Wallace s'il pouvait amener Gabriel à la fête foraine afin qu'elle ramène Logan chez lui, et qu'après elle continue ses enquêtes, celui-ci accepta avec joie et s'en alla.

Veronica se dirigea dans la salle de bain afin de se laver, quand ce fut fait elle s'habilla et se coiffa, lorsqu'elle se regarda dans le miroir elle retint un cri.

« Logan ! Tu pourrais frapper !, s'énerva-t-elle.

-Désolé, répondit-il simplement, je voulais juste te remercier Veronica.

-Tu aurais pu attendre que je sois sortie.

-Dick m'attend dehors en fait et il s'impatiente

-Oh…

-Un problème ?, interrogea Logan en s'approchant de Veronica.

-Je pensais que je te ramenais… », elle s'était tournée pour lui faire face.

Ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proche l'un de l'autre depuis longtemps. Un paquet de souvenirs revint à l'esprit de Veronica, si bien qu'elle secoua la tête pour en effacer les images. Puis elle regarda son ancien petit ami qui l'interrogeait du regard, elle se contenta d'un léger sourire.

« Tu sais Veronica, je suis désolé d'avoir débarqué chez toi hier soir, mais je ne savais pas où allait, j'étais paumé…, s'excusa-t-il

-Ca m'a rappelé le bon vieux temps, répondit Veronica en riant brièvement.

-Merci en tout cas, et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi maintenant ça ira. S'il te plait évite d'enquêter sur ça, ça ne me plairait pas que tu le fasses, tu as ton fils et il ne faut pas que tu te mettes en danger.

-Tu sais très bien que ce que tu me demande est impossible, certes nous n'avons pas de bonnes relations mais ce qui t'es arrivé hier soir à surement un rapport avec la mort de Duncan comme tu me l'as dit et j'enquête pour les Kane donc je vais forcément devoir me mêler de tout ça Logan…

-Veronica…, soupira-t-il.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai de bons gardes du corps », avait-elle dit en posant sa main sur le bras de son ancien petit ami.

Il poussa à nouveau un soupir, ne voulant pas répondre, puisqu'il savait que de toute façon elle lui tiendrait tête. Il n'avait pas la force de se battre avec elle, il n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez lui. Il hésita quelques instants avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de Veronica, celle-ci ferma ses paupières sous le contact des lèvres de Logan.

« Fais attention à toi », chuchota-t-il.

Veronica ouvrit ses yeux, elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant et le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée avant de le regarder s'engouffrer dans la voiture de Dick Casablancas. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure afin de retenir des larmes qui étaient prêtes à couler, puis elle s'installa à son canapé et reprit le dossier Kane en main, quelque chose lui échapper c'était évident, quelqu'un voulait éliminer les personnes les plus riches et puissantes de Neptune et si cela continuait Logan allait y passer tout comme Dick… A cette pensée, elle se plongea dans le dossier, examinant, cherchant, creusant, tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

La détective prit son sac et se décida qu'il était temps qu'elle aille interroger Meg Manning. Elle roula jusqu'à l'adresse indiquer, elle resta bouche bée devant l'habitation, celle-ci était insalubre, à moitié en ruine. Elle descendit de sa voiture et sonna à la porte. Meg ouvrit, et jeta un regard noir à Veronica avant d'ajouter :

« Tu as mis du temps à venir dis-moi.

-Disons que j'ai préféré commencer par la petite amie actuelle que par l'ex., railla-t-elle.

-Tu veux quoi ?, répondit Meg avec un ton d'agressivité.

-Tu étais où quand Duncan a été tué ?

-Avec mon petit ami et ma fille.

-Et où est ton petit ami ?

-Il travaille pour le moment.

-Meg, que s'est-il passé avec Duncan pour que vous divorciez ?, interrogea Veronica.

-Il m'a fait le même coup que Logan t'a fait il y a dix ans, tu sais, il a couché avec Madison.

Veronica se retint de lui assainir une claque, avant d'ajouter :

-Je vois, donc tu as demandé de divorcer ?

-Non c'est lui, pour partir avec cette pétasse.

-Apparemment cela ne t'a pas tant déranger…

-Non, le seul truc qui me déranger c'est qu'il veuille garder ma fille tu vois.

-Bon écoute si tu as des informations qui te reviennent tu appelles », Veronica tendit la carte de visite de Mars Investigations.

La détective reprit sa voiture et partit, elle était vraiment surprise du changement de Meg Manning. Elle réfléchit un instant avant de tourner dans le quartier où se trouvait la maison de Logan. Elle n'avait aucune idée si ce qu'elle faisait été bien ou pas. Elle se gara devant le portail, et sonna plusieurs fois avant que son ex petit ami se décide à ouvrir. Il fut surpris de la voir, ne posant aucune question la fit entrer dans sa villa.

« Je sais, tu dois être surpris de me voire ici, mais je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais.

-Je vais comme quelqu'un qui s'est fait tabasser il y a moins de vingt-quatre heures, répondit-il.

-Ok, j'ai compris… Mauvaise idée d'être venue…, elle tourna les talons mais sentit une pression sur son bras.

-Excuse-moi, c'est juste que avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir et aussi nos retrouvailles, je me remets doucement Veronica, comprend que cela me fait bizarre de te revoir après dix ans alors que pour toi tout parait normal.

-Normal ? Non ce n'est pas normal, d'accord ?! Tu veux savoir un truc Logan, quand je suis arrivée ici, je me suis jurée de faire tout pour te voir le moins possible, même pas du tout. Mais hier soir tu as débarqué j'ai eu cette impression de déjà vu et je me devais de t'aider.

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de jouer à l'infirmière, je te l'ai dit, je ne savais pas où allais hier soir.

-Et bien peut être mais en attendant tu as choisi de venir chez moi Logan.

-Oui, mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé après cela de venir m'aider, ou de venir prendre de mes nouvelles comme si de rien n'était, comme si rien ne s'était passé, railla-t-il.

-Tu veux quoi Logan ?

-Des explications, et tu le sais.

-J'ai déjà donné.

-Laisse-moi rire Veronica, tes pseudos explications de l'autre soir ne valent rien c'est du vent, je veux les vrais explications.

-Je…Logan… S'il te plait…, supplia-t-elle.

-Non, ça fait dix ans que j'essaie de comprendre pourquoi tu as décidé de partir.

-J'en pouvais plus de Neptune, plus rien ne me retenait ici, tu étais avec Parker, tu semblais heureux et puis à cause de cette foutu vidéo ma réputation n'a fait qu'empirer et je ne pouvais plus le supporter, j'ai décidé de partir, sans rien dire à personne mis à part mon père, Mac et Wallace. Je ne voulais pas partir sans te revoir une dernière fois c'est pour cela que je suis venue et puis le fait que plutôt tu es frappé Piz, m'a donné une bonne raison de venir, de te remercier, oui je t'ai laissé me faire l'amour parce que je le voulais, oui je t'ai planté un couteau dans le dos comme tu me la dis la dernière fois, mais je n'avais pas d'autres choix. Je suis partie à New York, j'ai fait des études, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et puis j'ai eu Gabriel., avoua-t-elle en sanglots.

-Ce que par contre tu ne sais pas, c'est que quand tu es partie je ne m'en suis pas remis, j'ai rompu avec Parker sans aucune raison valable, je suis resté ici pendant des mois, Dick passait souvent pour voir si j'allais bien, puis les années ont passés, j'ai jamais eu de tes nouvelles alors j'ai tourné la page, j'ai essayé de me reconstruire et de reconstruire le peu de vie qu'il me restait j'ai rencontré d'autres femmes avec qui j'ai passé de bons moments, mais ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Et puis quand je t'ai vu l'autre jour à la plage, tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre nous est remonté en surface et j'ai explosé, j'étais mal Veronica. Mal de te voir combler, mal de voir que tu avais refait ta vie, mal de voir que tu m'avais oublié, répondit-il plein d'amertume et de colère.

-Je suis désolée Logan…

-C'est facile de l'être Veronica, je sais de quoi je parle, railla-t-il, part s'il te plait j'en ai assez entendu.

-C'est toi qui m'a demandé d'entendre tout cela, explosa-t-elle.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire !, s'écria-t-il, si bien que la douleur de ses blessures le lança et qu'il faillit défaillir.

-Logan !, s'écria Veronica qui le rattrapa.

-Met moi sur le canapé », supplia-t-il d'une voix faible.

La détective s'exécuta, puis elle alla lui chercher quelque chose à boire, et resta un petit moment à ses côtés. Elle lui suggéra d'aller voir un médecin mais celui-ci refusa. Quand Veronica vit que son ancien petit ami allait mieux, elle le laissa seul, beaucoup trop de choses trottait dans sa tête et elle ne voulait se disputer à nouveau.

Alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle en voiture, au moment où elle s'arrêta au stop, elle entendit un coup de feu retentir, elle n'eut le temps de rien faire que sa vitre explosa, elle mit ses mains sur son visage afin d'éviter les bouts de verres. Puis elle se baissa en entendant d'autres coups de feu successifs. Elle prit comme elle put son téléphone et composa le numéro de son père. Celui-ci décrocha, Veronica allait parler mais elle n'en eut pas le temps et poussa un cri assourdissant, une balle venait de pénétrer dans l'épaule de la jeune femme. Son père inquiet traça son téléphone, quand il la localisa, il téléphona à une ambulance afin que l'on vienne chercher sa fille.

**Voilà la suite de ma fiction, beaucoup de LoVe dans ce chapitre comme vous avez pu le remarquer. Veronica blessé mais par qui ? Mystère les amis. J'attends vos avis avec impatience bisous !**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Courage V

**Clementine20 : Je vois que tu te poses beaucoup de questions, c'est un mystère qui s'éclaircira au fil du temps, ne t'inquiète pas ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas !**

**Florabelle : C'est fort probable que Logan s'en mêle, aha ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Noumy25 : Je t'ai laissé sur ta faim à ce que je vois ! C'est possible qu'il l'apprenne dans peu de temps. Merci ! **

**Je tenais juste à dire que vos reviews me touchent énormément, je ne pensais pas que cette fiction aurait eu tant de commentaires positifs, merci beaucoup.**

Chapitre 4 : Courage V.

Après avoir appelé l'ambulance, Keith avait suivi celle-ci à toute allure pour être auprès de sa fille. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Keith faisait les cents pas dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. La blessure de Veronica n'était pas anodine, la balle s'était logée profondément dans son épaule et en la recevant la détective, sous la douleur intense, avait laissé sa tête tombée en avant, celle-ci avait tapé violemment contre le volant. Quand l'ambulance était arrivée aux urgences, les ambulanciers sortirent Veronica afin de l'amener au bloc, laissant Keith seul et sans plus d'informations.

Un médecin se dirigea vers le père de Veronica, celui-ci se jeta presque sur lui afin de savoir tout ce qu'il voulait. Le médecin tenta de le calmer avant de lui expliquer.

« Monsieur Mars, votre fille a été opérée, nous avons pu lui enlever la balle, son épaule mettra quelques temps avant de s'en remettre. Par contre, lorsqu'elle a reçu la balle, elle a dû heurter le volant de façon violente, si violente qu'elle a un moyen traumatisme crânien. Ce qui signifie qu'elle devra rester en observation, ce n'est pas grave, elle n'a pas de fracture ou quoi que ce soit. Il faut juste qu'elle reste ici. »

Keith se contenta de hocher la tête, le médecin le prit avec lui et l'emmena en salle de réveil afin qu'il soit aux côtés de sa fille. Il attendit deux heures avant que celle-ci ouvre doucement les yeux. Il se contenta de lui adresser un sourire rassurant. Veronica le regarda, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle tenta de se redresser, mais une douleur vive lui lança dans l'épaule.

« Papa, je suis où ? Que m'est-il arrivée ?, marmonna-t-elle.

-Tu t'es faite tirée dessus ma chérie, tu es à l'hôpital. »

Elle poussa un cri, se souvenant vaguement de ce qui s'était passé, de grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, Keith la prit dans ses bras, tentant de la calmer. Quand ce fut le cas, deux infirmières arrivèrent afin de monter la détective dans sa chambre. Keith les suivit, elle avait une chambre pour elle seule. Elle regarda à nouveau son père.

« Qui est au courant ?

-Je n'ai prévenu personne encore…

-Tu peux appeler Wallace, Mac, Weevil et … Austin, même si on ne s'est pas parlé depuis que je suis ici, demanda-t-elle avec difficulté.

-Je le ferai Veronica, mais là tu dois te reposer, vraiment.

-Oui… A, et… fais venir… L…Logan.., Veronica sur ses derniers mots s'endormit.

-Je le ferai », chuchota Keith.

Il resta avec sa fille pendant qu'elle dormait, il ne voulait la quitter. Il allait enquêter pour savoir ce qui s'était passé, il le devait. Il quitta la chambre afin de téléphoner à tout le monde. Wallace promit de venir au plus vite avec Gabriel, Mac allait arriver accompagné de Dick et de Logan, Weevil lui passerait un peu plus tard, quant à Austin, il promit à Keith de prendre le premier avion pour Neptune.

Comme promis, Wallace arriva très rapidement avec Gabriel. Celui-ci se précipita dans la chambre de sa mère en pleurs, Veronica se réveilla en sursaut et vit son petit garçon au pied de son lit pleurant à chaudes larmes. Derrière lui se tenait Wallace, et Keith, elle leur adressa un léger sourire avant de prendre le petit garçon à ses côtés et de le bercer dans ses bras, répétant que tout allait bien. Les deux hommes vinrent s'assoir aux côtés de Veronica, et discutèrent avec elle. Elle était contente de les voir là.

On frappa à la porte, la tête de Mac apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, le sourire de la détective réapparut sur ses lèvres. Sa meilleure amie entra dans la chambre suivit de Dick et Logan ce qui surpris Veronica. Mac s'approcha et lui déposa un énorme baiser sur la joue. A la surprise de tout le monde, Dick vint auprès de Veronica et la prit dans ses bras, lui chuchotant.

« Tu sais à quel point je te déteste, mais s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose je pense que nous aurions eu tous du mal à nous en remettre, moi y compris, je pense qu'une paix s'impose Ronnie. »

Pour toute réponse, Veronica se contenta de serrer son meilleur ennemi contre elle, comme elle le pouvait. Celui-ci se détacha de la jeune blonde et alla rejoindre Mac. La détective posa son regard sur Logan, les autres se regardèrent, et s'éclipsèrent. Laissant les deux ex-amants ensemble, avec Gabriel qui dormait à présent aux côtés de sa mère.

« Je suis désolé, lâcha Logan.

-A propos ?

-De ce qui t'est arrivée, je n'aurais jamais du te laisser partir de chez moi…

-Logan ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute, alors s'il te plait arrête…

-Mais… Veronica...

-Ecoute, elle le coupa, tu veux me faire plaisir ? Trouve un médecin et soigne tes blessures.

-Mh… »

La porte s'entrouvrit, Veronica pencha la tête sur le côté afin de voir qui été là, elle déglutit difficilement quand elle vit Austin entrer. Logan se tourna et tomba nez à nez avec celui-ci, il sera les points puis fit face à nouveau à Veronica.

« Je vais aller voir un médecin, je passerai plus tard, repose toi… »

En sortant, Logan donna un coup d'épaule à Austin qui ne rappliqua pas. Veronica lança un regard noir à son compagnon, qui paraissait gêner.

« Il a fallu que je me fasse tirer dessus pour avoir de tes nouvelles !, railla-t-elle.

-Je suis désolé.

-Tais-toi Austin, j'en ai assez que tout le monde soit désolé.

-Moi, c'est sincère…

-C'est cela oui, et le fait de filtrer mes appels et messages c'était voulu ?

-Veronica écoute, quand je t'ai vu partir à Neptune j'ai eu peur que tu retournes avec ton ex là.

-C'est une raison pour ne pas m'appeler ?

-Non mais le fait d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un oui…, murmura-t-il.

-Quoi ?, hurla-t-elle si bien que Gabriel se réveilla.

-Qu'est-ce-qui se passe maman ?, demanda le garçon.

-Rien mon chéri, Austin partait.

-Vero…

-VA-T-EN ! »

Il murmura un vague désolé avant de sortir de la chambre, Keith alerté par les cris de sa fille se tenait derrière la porte et avait tout entendu, il entra sitôt qu'Austin sortit, il prit Veronica dans ses bras.

« Ma chérie, je suis là, tous tes amis sont là ne t'inquiète pas. »

Veronica pleurait à chaudes larmes, alors c'était comme ça que l'on faisait quand on aimait plus quelqu'un. Il venait de foutre 9ans de vie commune en l'air, la détective sentait en elle une colère qui bouillonnait, elle voulut arracher tout ceux à quoi elle était branchée dans cette chambre afin de partir loin, faire le vide. Tout se bousculait depuis qu'elle était revenue à Neptune, elle était rongée de l'intérieur. Elle pleura pendant de longues minutes avant de doucement se calmer.

« Papa, tu pourrais me garder Gabriel le temps que j'aille mieux ?

-Et bien j'avais prévu de partir en week-end avec ma nouvelle amie, mais je vais annuler.

-Non non surtout pas ! Tu peux demander à Wallace ? Ou Mac ?

Entendant leurs prénoms, les deux amis entrèrent et demandèrent en même temps :

-Oui ?

-Vous pourriez me garder Gabriel juste ce week-end ?

-Je dois aller voir ma mère Veronica, répondit Wallace de façon désolé.

-Moi, Dick a loué un bateau pour que l'on aille balader.., surenchéri Mac.

-Comment je vais faire ?, soupira la détective.

-Demande à Logan, suggéra Keith.

-NON !, s'écria sa fille avant de reprendre normalement, vous pouvez partir, j'aimerai me reposer avec mon fils.

Les personnes présentes embrassèrent Veronica avant de sortir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Logan entra dans la chambre à nouveau, il interrogea Veronica du regard.

« Je me suis énervée…, répondit-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu as été voir un médecin ?

-Veronica ne change pas de sujet…

-C'est toi qui change de sujet.

-Oui je me suis fait soigner, merci de t'en inquiéter maintenant dis-moi pourquoi tu t'es énervée ?

-J'ai demandé à Wallace, Mac, et mon père qu'il me garde Gabriel pour le week-end mais personne ne pouvait…

-Je te le garde si tu veux, pour ce week-end.

-Non non Logan, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais trouver une solution.

-C'est bon je ne vais pas le tuer ton fils, railla-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, répondit-elle exaspérée elle se tourna vers son fils qui écoutait la conversation, tu veux aller chez Logan ce week-end ?

-Si on va faire du surf, répondit le garçonnet.

-Nous irons Gabriel, ria Logan.

-Merci Logan, je te le revaudrais ! », Remercia-t-elle.

Il resta un peu avec la détective afin de discuter de tout et de rien, puis il partit sur les coups de 18h30 avec Gabriel. Veronica les regarda partir, un pincement au cœur, elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus que Weevil venait d'entrer dans sa chambre.

« Holà chica ! Alors on fait des frayeurs à son motard préféré ?

-J'avais tellement envie de te voir, répondit-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

-Tu aurais pu trouver un autre moyen, ria-t-il avec elle, alors comment vas-tu ?

-Comme quelqu'un qui s'est pris une balle !

-Ouais, pas faux… Arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais j'ai vu ton fils partir avec Echolls.

-Non tu ne te trompes pas...

-Alors il est au courant ?

-Non, en fait je n'avais personne pour garder Gabriel et il s'est proposé. C'est peut-être pas plus mal.

-Veronica, ça va mal finir cette histoire, tu sais comment il est Echolls…

-Je sais, soupira-t-elle, je n'avais pas le choix…

-Je te crois. »

Il lui adressa un sourire compréhensif, puis comme avec les autres, ils discutèrent avant qu'une infirmière fasse irruption pour prévenir Weevil que les visites étaient terminées. Il salua son amie avant de partir, celle-ci mangea peu et s'endormit assez vite, elle était épuisée.

Logan était rentré chez lui accompagné de Gabriel sur les coups de 19h, le garçon était émerveillé devant l'immensité de la villa. Cela faisait bizarre à Logan de garder le fils de son ex, mais il passa outre.

« Gabriel, pizza et console ça te tente ?

-Oh oui ! oui ! oui ! »

Logan éclata de rire en voyant le petit garçon sautait partout, il prit le téléphone et commanda deux pizzas, puis il alluma la console afin de jouer avec lui. Le repas arriva une demi-heure après la commande, Logan paya le livreur avant de prendre les pizzas, il les posa sur la petite table basse de son salon avant de reprendre sa manette. Il se tourna vers Gabriel.

« Sers-toi, sinon je vais tout manger moi.

-Merci beaucoup Logan, le garçon prit un morceau et croqua dedans.

-Je t'en prie ! », il fit de même que Gabriel.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement tous les deux, alternant pizzas et console, Gabriel était aux anges, c'était rare quand il pouvait jouer à la console, Veronica n'aimait pas jouer, quant à Austin il travaillait tout le temps. Au fil de la soirée, Gabriel et Logan furent lassés de la console, alors Gabriel lança la conversation.

« Tu étais l'amoureux de ma maman avant ?

-Mh, oui, elle t'a parlé de moi ?

-Quand vous vous êtes vus à la plage, je voulais savoir qui tu étais.

-Curieux va, ria Logan.

-Comme ma maman !

-C'est vrai ça.

-Pourquoi vous êtes plus amoureux ?

-Parce que notre histoire s'était comme les montagnes russes, nous avons connus des moments mémorables mais aussi des descentes en enfer, et parfois il vaut mieux se séparer plutôt que souffrir ensemble.

-C'est compliqué tout ça, moi je ne veux pas grandir.

-Personne ne le veut Gabriel, pourtant il le faudra, tu verras c'est chouette parfois d'être grand.

-Pour toi oui, ta une grande maison, pleins de jeux, tu manges des pizzas quand tu veux c'est trop bien, mais peut être moi non.

-Tu ne sais pas, s'il faut tu mangeras tout le temps des pizzas.

-Ce serait trop génial ! », s'écria le garçon en riant.

Logan l'aimait bien ce gosse, il était plein d'énergie, plein de joie de vivre, cela faisait plaisir à voir dans ce monde de brute. Cependant une question lui brulait les lèvres, il voulait tellement savoir si Veronica était heureuse avec le père de Gabriel, même si ça lui faisait mal de penser à cela peut être arriverait-il à tourner la page.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, elle affichait vingt-deux heures. Il regarda le garçonnet.

« On va dormir Gabriel ?

-Oui, je suis fatigué.. », répondit-il avant de se lever.

Logan fit de même puis il monta les escaliers suivit par le garçonnet, il ouvrit la chambre d'ami, avant de laisser Gabriel se mettre en pyjama. Logan alla dans sa chambre afin de se coucher, le garçonnet toqua à sa porte et le regarda.

« Je peux dormir avec toi ? J'ai peur tout seul…

-Oh, euh oui. »

Gabriel sauta sur le lit de Logan, avant de se laisser tomber dessus. Logan installa un matelas par terre, mit des draps et alla éteindre la lumière ne laissant qu'une lampe allumée. Il s'installa sur son matelas et regarda le garçon.

« Dis, ton père il est déjà venu ici vous voir avant aujourd'hui ?

-Austin ?

-Oui ton père…

-C'est pas mon papa, répondit Gabriel, je sais pas qui s'est mon papa.

-Pardon ?, interrogea Logan.

-Oui, maman elle s'est mis avec Austin quand j'étais déjà dans son ventre.

-Et elle ne t'a jamais dit qui il était ?

-Mon papa ? Non. Je lui ai demandé une fois et elle a beaucoup pleuré alors j'ai plus jamais demandé, j'aime ma maman et ça me suffit, si mon papa il m'a pas voulu et pas voulu ma maman tant pis.

-Si je calcule bien, elle était enceinte quand elle est partie d'ici c'est ça ?

-Je sais pas, pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça ?

-Pour rien, pour rien, bonne nuit Gabriel.

-Bonne nuit Logan. »

Le jeune garçon s'endormit peu de temps après, Logan lui n'arrêtait pas de se tourner et retourner dans son lit, il décida de se lever. Il descendit ses escaliers et alla sur sa terrasse prendre l'air. Il jouait avec son téléphone, il était perdu beaucoup de choses lui venaient en tête. Après quelques secondes de réflexion il composa le numéro de portable de Veronica. Elle décrocha au bout du troisième appel.

« Logan, il y a un problème ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

-Oui Veronica…

-Que se passe-t-il ? Gabriel va bien ?

-Oui oui il va bien, par contre il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai savoir… Qui est le père de Gabriel ?

**Voilà, fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'attends vos review avec impatience ! **


	6. Chapitre 5 : La vérité

**Noumy25 : J'ai essayé de poster ce chapitre le plus rapidement possible ! J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! xx**

**Clementine20 : Oui là elle est obligée, pauvre Veronica. Merci pour ta review !**

**Florabelle : En espérant que sa réaction te plaise, merci pour ta review ! **

Chapitre 5 : La vérité est la meilleure ennemie de l'homme.

Logan ne s'en remettait pas, Veronica lui avait avoué que Gabriel était son fils. Depuis presque dix ans, il était papa, et il n'en savait rien. La colère l'avait envahi depuis qu'il avait raccroché son téléphone, son fils dormait dans sa maison, et il n'en savait rien jusqu'à ce qu'il discute avec le garçon.

**Flashback. **

_« Oui oui il va bien, par contre il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai savoir… Qui est le père de Gabriel ?_

_-Logan… Avant de t'énerver laisse-moi t'expliquer, avait-elle commencé._

_-Non Veronica ! Comment as-tu osé me faire ça ?!, s'écria-t-il._

_-Logan, je suis fatiguée, je me suis faite tirée dessus, je suis sous médicaments. Est-ce que l'on pourrait en discuter quand j'irais mieux au calme, je t'en supplie.._

_-Au calme ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Oh tu me diras j'ai attendu presque dix ans, je peux attendre encore un peu…_

_-Logan, s'il te plait…_

_-Ecoute quand tu seras disposé puisque cela marche toujours comme cela avec toi, appelle-moi, de toute façon je ramènerai Gabriel dimanche à ton père. _

_-Je suis désolée... » _

_Logan n'avait rien répondu et c'était contenté de raccrocher._

**Fin flashback.**

Tellement de choses passées dans la tête de Logan, son histoire avec Veronica, leurs disputes, leurs amours, leurs séparations. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Le week-end avait passé, Logan avait ramené Gabriel à Keith. Le détective avait senti le fils Echolls très tendu, mais il n'avait osé rien demander. Veronica sortit de l'hôpital une semaine après cela, elle avait tout raconté à ses proches qui étaient à présent perplexe. Veronica, elle, voulait absolument voir Logan pour lui parler, elle lui devait bien ça et puis il fallait qu'elle lui explique son choix.

Après s'être préparée, elle décida de partir en direction de la villa Echolls. Plus elle s'approchait de celle-ci, plus son cœur battait la chamade, elle avait peur, peur de faire face à son ancien amour, peur d'affronter la vérité, mais surtout peur de le perdre une nouvelle fois. Oui, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis dix ans, mais il fallait avouer que ces dernières semaines, elle avait été heureuse de le revoir.

Elle se tenait à présent devant la grande porte de la villa, elle prit une inspiration afin de se donner un peu de courage. Celui-ci partit lorsque Logan se retrouva face à elle, il l'avait faite entrer dans son salon. Voilà, le moment de vérité était tout proche.

« Je t'écoute, lâcha Logan.

-Oui, d'accord… Je me lance…, commença Veronica, voilà, écoute tout à commencer quand j'étais avec Piz, ça n'allait pas trop lui et moi et la vidéo n'a rien arrangée. Ça n'allait pas parce que je lui parlais tout le temps de toi sans le vouloir, à chaque fois que je te voyais dans les couloirs de la FAC je voulais courir vers toi et te retrouver une nouvelle fois. A chaque fois que je te voyais avec Parker, mon cœur se serrait. Je savais qu'il fallait que je m'éloigne le plus de toi, parce qu'à un moment je pourrirai ta vie à force d'être présente, et je pourrirais la mienne. La sextape qui a circulé sur Piz et moi a été une bonne excuse pour me séparer de lui, et puis quand je t'ai vu à la cafétéria lui cassé la figure j'étais tellement touchée par ce que tu avais fait. Ca prouvé que je comptais encore pour toi, mais j'avais décidé de partir et je ne pouvais faire marche arrière puisque j'avais été accepté à la FAC de New-York. Alors je me suis dit qu'avant de partir il fallait que je te fasse implicitement mes au revoir, et puis après je partirai comme si rien ne s'était passée. Je savais que tu aurais mal, mais je pensais que Parler réussirait à te faire penser à autre chose, elle prit une inspiration, quand j'ai débarqué à New-York, tout se passait bien, je pensais souvent à toi c'est vrai mais je me disais qu'avec le temps j'oublierai. Puis un jour, je me suis inquiétée cela faisait plus de deux mois que je n'avais plus eu mon cycle menstruel quand je suis allée voir un gynécologue, j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. J'ai décidé de garder Gabriel, je ne pouvais pas avorter c'était impossible, il grandissait en moi, c'était trop tard. Je ne t'ai jamais appelé parce que je pensais que tu avais refait ta vie, que tu me détestais. Et sincèrement je ne me voyais pas t'appeler pour t'annoncer que tu allais être père alors que je vivais à l'autre bout du continent. J'ai préféré garder ça pour moi, j'ai rencontré Austin et puis voilà la suite tu la connais. Quand Gabriel avait 6ans, je lui ai dit que Austin n'était pas son père et qu'un jour je lui présenterai son vrai père, je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait aussi vite… »

Logan durant le discours de la jeune femme, s'était assis sur le canapé, il avait pris sa tête dans ses mains, ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Veronica s'approcha de lui, posant sa main sur son épaule.

« Logan, je t'en supplie dis quelque chose… »

Ce fut la phrase de trop, il se leva instantanément et laissa sa colère exploser.

« Tu veux que je te réponde quoi Veronica ?, s'écria-t-il, que je te pardonne, que je te comprends, que j'aurai eu la même réaction ?! Je suis désolé de te décevoir mais non, je n'arrive pas à le cautionner ! Tu es tellement égoïste que ça en devient navrant ma pauvre ! De toute façon, tout a toujours et marchera toujours comme ça avec toi. Tu es Veronica Mars, tu décides de tout, de la vie des autres même s'ils ne sont pas d'accord. Tu as décidé de me laisser lors de l'affaire Félix, tu as décidé que j'étais éventuellement le meurtrier de Lily, tu as aussi décidé de venir me « remercier » pour après mieux te barrer et me faire mal. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas j'apprends aujourd'hui que TU as décidé de me priver de mon fils parce que tu pensais que c'était mieux pour moi ! Non mais je crois rêver sincèrement, dis-moi que c'est une blague, que tu me mens, n'importe quoi bordel ! Je ne peux même pas imaginer que tu es osé me faire cela. Tu es ignoble Veronica, tu ne penses qu'à toi et en dix ans rien n'a changé… »

Logan vint écraser son poing droit dans un des murs du salon tant la colère était devenue maîtresse de son corps. Son coup de poing fut si violent qu'il s'enfonça dans le mur créant un trou. Veronica sursauta, prise de peur. Elle savait que quand Logan était en colère il pouvait faire n'importe quoi, il aurait pu casser tout ce qui se trouvait sous sa main. La détective sentit ses yeux lui picotaient, des larmes se trouvaient maintenant aux bords de ceux-ci prêtes à couler. Logan se tourna vers elle, il lui lança un regard plein de haine et de mépris.

Veronica ne put lutter contre ses larmes, elle les laissa couler de façon naturelle, évitant le regard de son ex petit ami. Elle articula difficilement.

« Je suis désolée Logan…

-Comme toujours Veronica, comme toujours…, railla-t-il.

-Je suis sincère Logan, et puis franchement tu aurais assumé le fait d'être papa ? On avait dix-huit ans, tu étais avec Parker et je sais que tu la trompais à droite à gauche, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas coucher avec toi à cause de son viol. Tu aurais accepté de te caser à dix-huit ans et d'élever un gamin ? Non, je ne pense pas. A dix-huit ans, tu avais d'autres préoccupations, comme faire la fête, sauter tout ce qui bouge et dépenser ton argent. Ça a été très dur pour moi, d'assurer entre les études et Gabriel mais je l'ai fait, et tu veux savoir le plus dur ? C'est que ce petit il a tout de toi. Chaque matin, depuis dix ans, quand je me lève et que je fais face à mon fils, je te vois, je nous vois. Tu pensais que je t'avais oublié n'est-ce pas ? Jamais, je n'ai jamais pu. Mais je l'ai choisi et j'ai vécu avec, alors arrête de me blâmer parce que je sais qu'en dix ans, tu n'as pas été un saint, alors imagine avec un enfant et une copine à pleins temps sur les bras, on se serait séparés comme toujours, et tu t'en serais fichu de ton fils jusqu'au jour où tu en aurais eu marre de ta vie de débaucher. Alors oui, j'ai décidé de garder mon fils pour moi, mais je t'ai bien arrangé crois-moi. ! »

C'était comme si Logan venait de prendre une grosse claque à travers la figure. Veronica lui avait dit ce qu'elle pensait, elle se tenait face à lui, en pleurs. C'est vrai, peut-être elle l'avait bien arrangé. Il fallait l'avouer lorsqu'il était jeune, il aimait sa vie de débaucher alors oui elle l'avait aidé, il n'aurait pu assumer. Mais il lui en voulait quand même de le lui avoir caché. Il était perdu.

« Tu comptes le dire quand à Gab ?, demanda-t-il.

-Quand tu le voudras…

-Dis le lui au plus vite, j'aimerai rattraper le temps perdu s'il te plait.

-Je comprends, je te l'amènerais dès qu'il sera en courant s'il veut te voir.

-Merci. Veronica tu sais je t'en veux beaucoup, tu sais à quel point j'avais envie de fonder une famille avec toi, et l'on aurait pu…

-Tu sais Gabriel n'a que dix ans, tu peux toujours rattraper le temps perdu comme tu dis.

-Oui mais ce ne sera jamais comme je l'ai tant souhaité.

-Qui s'est ? Peut-être qu'un jour, on arrivera à créer quelque chose Logan. Bon, je vais rentrer à la maison. »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, qu'elle avait déjà pris la porte. Logan se lassa tomber sur son canapé, laissant sa colère retombait. Il fut surpris de sentir des larmes couler, mais les laissa, cela lui faisait du bien.

Veronica ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait sur la plage à pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas affronter son père, et encore moins son fils. Elle était assise, regardant les vagues s'écrasaient contre le rocher. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, elle sursauta et tourna la tête.

« Dick !, elle l'interrogea du regard.

-En personne, il s'installa à ses côtés, toi aussi quand ça ne va pas tu viens ici ?

-Oui… Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je me suis disputé avec Mac, elle est partie dormir chez ses parents.

-Oh… Je suis désolée…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, nous sommes juste en désaccord..

-A quel sujet ?

-Elle veut un enfant, je ne suis pas prêt.

-Je comprends…

-Et toi, pourquoi tu parles ?

-Logan a appris qu'il été le père de Gabriel…

-Comment ?, s'écria Dick

-Il a juste parlé avec lui.

-Non non, je veux dire, enfin je ne savais pas que Logan était son père.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne le sait à part mon père, mentit-elle.

-Mac et Wallace n'en savent rien ?, interrogea-t-il.

-Non j'avais peur que Logan l'apprenne, mentit-elle une nouvelle fois.

- Oui, ce n'est pas bête. Un verre ça te dit ?

-Dick Casablancas deviendrait-il gentil ?, le taquina-t-elle.

-Je l'ai toujours été, railla-t-il avant de se lever.

-Je rigole », elle se leva à son tour.

Les deux anciens ennemis se rendirent dans un bar non loin de la plage, Dick commanda une bière, Veronica fit de même. Ils passèrent la soirée ensemble à discuter de leur problème, de leur vie, ils furent surpris de voir que cela s'était bien passé. Dick ramena Veronica chez elle avant de rentrer.

Tout le monde dormait, et c'était tant mieux. Elle alla dans la salle de bain, afin de se démaquiller et de mettre son pyjama. Elle regarda son téléphone qui vibrait, elle avait un message de Logan.

'_Veronica, je suis désolé pour ce soir. J'ai envie de connaitre mon… fils, et j'aimerai que toi et moi ça aille mieux, que l'on oublie un peu cette dispute. Je tiens à toi Veronica, et te revoir m'a mis un électrochoc qui m'a prouvé que je ne t'avais jamais oublié. Passe une douce nuit.'_

Elle dut relire le message au moins trois fois, pour être sure qu'elle ne divaguait pas. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle lui répondit.

'_Je parlerai à Gab demain, je te tiendrais au courant après ne t'inquiète pas. Une dispute, quelle dispute ? (Tu vois c'est presque oublier). Je tiens aussi à toi, et je dois avouer que te revoir m'a fait énormément plaisir. Bonne nuit à toi aussi.'_

Veronica dormit plutôt bien malgré sa soirée mouvementé et bizarre. Lorsqu'elle se leva, il était dix heures, son fils l'attendait dans le salon accompagné de son grand-père, elle les embrassa avant de déjeuner tranquillement. Keith partit pour Mars Investigations et Veronica en profita pour parler avec son fils.

« Gab, vient voir maman j'ai à te parler.

-J'ai pas fait de bêtises, je promets !

-Je sais mon cœur, ria la jeune femme avant de reprendre son sérieux, écoute je crois que le temps est venu pour que tu sache qui est ton papa si tu le veux.

-Oui je veux, je veux !

-Bon.., elle prit une inspiration, ton vrai papa c'est Logan.

-Logan ? Ton ancien amoureux ?

-Oui, lui.

-Ça me fait bizarre de le savoir maman, c'est normal ?

-Oui mon cœur, quand tu voudras le voir tu me le diras ?

-Oui, mais est-ce que là je peux aller chez parrain Wallace ?

-Je vais t'amener. »

Elle alla vite fait se préparer, et alla déposer Gabriel chez son parrain vers onze heures. Elle était un peu retourner d'avoir parlé à son fils et de lui avoir révélé l'identité de son père. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle alla voir Logan pour le lui dire.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de frapper, elle entra directement dans le salon. Logan était allongé sur le canapé en train de dormir, elle s'approcha doucement de lui et s'installa sur un fauteuil. Elle se racla la gorge assez fort, Logan ouvrit alors les yeux et fut surpris de trouver Veronica dans son salon.

« Que fais-tu ici ?, dit-il mollement.

-J'ai parlé à Gabriel.

-Il a dit quoi ?, Logan se redressa.

-Il a réagi comme je le pensais, bizarrement.

-C'est normal, non ?

-Je crois. Dis-moi, tu sais où réside Meg à présent ?

-Manning ? Oui pourquoi ?

-Tu sais que j'enquête sur la mort de Duncan, et j'aimerai lui posé quelques questions.

-Je t'accompagne alors.

-Pourquoi ?, interrogea-t-elle.

-Tu verras quand nous y serons Veronica. »

Le jeune homme se leva, prit vite fait un petit déjeuner avant de foncer dans la salle de bain pour se préparer et prendre une bonne douche. Veronica se leva du fauteuil et en profita pour faire le tour du propriétaire, elle farfouilla ouvrant les placards de chaque pièce. Elle monta à l'étage et poussa une porte, elle était à présent dans la chambre de Logan, l'odeur du jeune homme régnait à l'intérieur et envahit Veronica. Elle regarda chaque coin de celle-ci. Curieuse comme elle l'était, elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet, elle fut surprise et retint un cri. Dans ce tiroir, elle trouva des photos de Logan et elle, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle passa les photos une par une devant ses yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'une main les lui arrache et les range.

« Ce n'est pas poli de fouiller chez les gens.

-Je suis désolée, Veronica se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de se tourner face à Logan, je ne pensais pas que…

-Que j'avais gardé toutes nos photos ? Et nos souvenirs ? Disons que je n'ai jamais pensé à m'en séparer. »

Veronica se contenta de sourire, elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, elle baissa la tête, puis sortit de la chambre du jeune homme afin d'aller chez Meg. Elle fut suivit par Logan, qui avait décidé de venir avec elle, et elle ne savait guère pourquoi. Elle se gara où Logan lui avait indiqué. Ils descendirent tous les deux de la voiture de la détective.

« Logan, attends-moi là je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Je ne reste pas très loin Veronica, c'est plus prudent pour toi, crois-moi. »

Elle s'avança vers la porte de la modeste maison, elle prit son courage à deux mains et frappa fortement. Elle allait tourner les talons quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle prépara son plus beau sourire et se retourna pour faire à Meg. Elle poussa un cri d'effroi en voyant son interlocuteur.

« Veronica Mars, que me vaut ta visite ?

-Liam Fitzpatrick…

**Voilà le chapitre 5 est terminé, beaucoup de LoVe, puis aussi du Dick/Veronica j'espère que vous avez appréciez. Vous l'avez compris il y aura beaucoup plus de LoVe dans les chapitres à venir, j'attends vos review avec impatience !**


End file.
